


Hey Angel

by ashxtodd



Series: Elevator [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And they both speak french, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shirabu has to deal w it, Study abroad au, Taichi and Shirabu are childhood friends, Taichi is a disaster gay, Taichi is tired and stressed, and very gay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: “He’s gorgeous,” Kawanishi blurts out in French.“What?” Shirabu asks, blinking at him, before he glances at the other guy in the elevator. “Do you mean-”“Yeah,” he breathes out. “I’d date that, he’s fucking gorgeous.” Kawanishi’s sleep deprived brain decides to speak for him and he’s too tired to even care about the shit he’s spewing right now.“You fucking weirdo, what the fuck?” Shirabu says, narrowing his eyes at him.“What?” He asks. “His legs are really nice, like damn.”-Or in which Kawanishi and his sleep deprived French brain do not have a filter and Shirabu suffers as a result. At least Goshiki can't actually understand him...unless?
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi
Series: Elevator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Hey Angel

  
  
  
  
  


In retrospect, Kawanishi would probably be deemed as the responsible of the two of them and also probably the laziest - it’s a nice balance (probably - hopefully), and it has helped Shirabu and he through and through again, because true to popular belief, Shirabu is in fact an over-worker, who will not stop a certain task until it’s finished and done and up to par with perfection, which to be frank, has always been a bit too much for Kawanishi to keep up with, but when you’ve known a guy for almost your entire life, you learn to keep up.

So when you do everything with your best friend since you were children, you also then manage to follow said best friend from all the way to France to Japan to study for university. 

At first Kawanishi had been pretty open to the idea, plus his parents had instantly agreed considering Shirabu was going as well and both their families are certainly extremely close. Plus they’re both natively from Japan, even if they were raised in France by their families, they still know the basics of Japanese and they actually are Japanese - it shouldn’t be _hard_.

And well, to some extent, it’s pretty easy living here considering their circumstances - though maybe if they went to a university in France instead it would’ve been even more easier, because when you grow up speaking French most of the time, you end up developing a bad habit where you mix up French words with another language your speaking when you’re in a rush. 

Still, that’s the _least_ of his worries. 

Most of his worries lie in the fact that he most definitely did not expect university to be such a handful, but maybe this is karma for growing up in a privileged household, so when he comes back to their joint dorm after a long day of classes to an extremely bitchy Shirabu whining about food, not even bothering to order anything because of his save money agenda (which truthfully put is bullshit, but Kawanishi is always too tired to even argue about it) and Kawanishi being the only one of the two who can actually cook a meal without burning the entire building down has to always do so.

And also maybe because Kawanishi has always been used to half assing his classes and still getting an A he decided to take more courses than an average student should do if they value their mental and physical health - a terrible decision that he regrets very much, but he also has too much pride to drop them too. 

So you know, maybe he’s learned that he can’t half ass his way through university, which is absolutely fucking fantastic for his habits. 

“Just fucking drop some classes, it isn’t that hard, Taichi,” Shirabu scoffs in perfect Japanese, though his accent is still a bit questionable (but that’s the whole reason they decided that they should communicate in Japanese in their daily lives anyway) as they make their way out of their French class, which is practically an easy A for them - maybe he should just drop this class, but then again, free credits.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Kawanishi sighs, his posture worse than their volleyball star Suna Rintarou, as they walk. Frankly he’s too tired to fix his posture and he cannot be bothered to give a shit about whether his back dies today or not, instead all he wants to do is get to bed and sleep for an entire week (which is probably not possible with his presentation that’s tomorrow which he hasn’t even started, _shit_ ).

“I can and I will or I’m calling your mom,” Shirabu says mildly, narrowing his eyes at him, as if he hasn't been using this same line for the past decade. Either way, it's almost been effective, which is a win for Shirabu's part and absolutely dreadful on Kawanishi's. 

Kawanishi rolls his eyes. “That threat is getting old.” He mumbles, his words lacking malice or conviction as he tries to ignore Shirabu's pointed stare. 

“Okay then,” Shirabu says, his voice casual, _provoking_ , his hand reaching for his pocket. “I’m calling her.” The copper haired boy says, a pleasant smile on his lips, as if this whole situation were bringing him pleasure - and actually maybe, now that Kawanishi really thinks about it, it probably is, so ultimately Kawanishi is forced to stop dead in his tracks. 

“Okay, stop.” He groans, clenching his jaw. “I’ll drop chemistry, are you happy now?” 

Shirabu’s stare doesn't waver as he looks at him unamused, not even seeming the slightest bit surprised by his stubborness. “Drop astronomy too, you have literally no interest in that shit and you know it.” Well maybe after almost two decades of friendship you start seeing things a normal person might not. Another point for Shirabu. Damnit.

Kawanishi rolls his eyes. “Okay father, what else?” He asks sarcastically, as they stand in front of the elevator, as he reaches forward to press the button.

“Drop that animation class,” Shirabu says thoughtfully, as the elevator makes a ding sound and the doors open. 

“Yeah, no, that’s definitely not happening, go fuck yourself,” he tells him as he steps forward into the elevator, while Shirabu presses the button of their floor, before turning to look at him.

“You’re the one who asked and now you’re being bitchy,” Shirabu says as the elevator doors close once again.

“I’m not being bitchy, you’re being irritating,” 

“Aw, flattery will get you nowhere, Taichi.” 

Kawanishi being too tired to even come up with some snarky response to that just ignores that and remains in silence, letting all his weight rest on the wall, closing his eyes as he waits for their stop. Shirabu doesn’t drag the subject on either, probably sensing his exhaustion (it’s not like it’s written all over his face or anything). Instead Kawanishi’s thoughts wander to the presentation he needs to finish - rest in peace his sleep schedule that he destroyed months ago. 

It’s when he hears the elevator ding again, that he flutters his eyes open, but he definitely does not expect a literal angel entering. Yet an angel is in fact entering the elevator. At that, Kawanishi’s sleep deprived mind moves away from the stupid presentation and instead focuses on said angel (like an actual creep, but he keeps that minor detail to himself). 

Angel guy gets into the elevator, pressing his floor button, before standing with his back to the wall, taking out his phone.

Kawanishi has a clear view of this guy with freakishly adorable dark bangs, that suit his face splendidly well, his height tall, but shorter than himself. The more he looks at the guy, the more he realizes that this guy is absolutely adorable, _holy shit_. 

“He’s gorgeous,” Kawanishi blurts out in French. 

“What?” Shirabu asks, blinking at him, before he glances at the other guy in the elevator. “Do you mean-” 

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “I’d date that, he’s fucking gorgeous.” Kawanishi’s sleep deprived brain decides to speak for him and he’s too tired to even care about the shit he’s spewing right now.

“You fucking weirdo, what the fuck?” Shirabu says, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“What?” He asks. “His legs are _really_ nice, like _damn_.”

Shirabu puts his fingers onto his temples. “That’s so weird, Taichi.” He tells him, disappointment evident in his voice. Kawanishi resists the urge to tell him that he sounds like his mother. 

“He’s a literal angel,” he says, sighing dreamily instead, practically giving this guy heart eyes, but he doesn't care, not when he's in the presence of a model.

“Okay, dumbass,” Shirabu says, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the elevator, as the doors open. “Go be gay in private instead.”

Kawanishi sighs. “I’ve been blessed.” 

Maybe meeting an angel by chance at an elevator is the motivation he needed for his presentation, because he swears he’s never finished school work this quickly before - record time. For the next week his thoughts remain on the dark banged boy.

  
  


-

  
  


The next time they encounter, Kawanishi is equally as exhausted as the last time and the elevator guy is just as cute as the last time Kawanishi saw him (if not more) - and that’s sort of a relief because this guy has been part of his late night fantasies before going to asleep and maybe Shirabu’s a little sick of him mumbling about this guy ever since the first encounter. 

Kawanishi sighs. "His ass looks really good in those jeans." He says, as the guy from before this time has his back turned to them.

"Shut the fuck up," Shirabu hisses. 

But unfortunately, to no avail, Kawanishi shut up in the slightest, not when the elevator guy looks like the guy of his dreams. “He looks so good in that baggy shirt.” 

“This is just obsessive behavior at this point, go get his autograph or something.” Shirabu scoffs.

Kawanishi ignores him. 

“But you know what he’d look even better in? Nothing. Preferably when he’s under me,” 

“Okay loverboy, we don’t need to hear more,” Shirabu says, sighing, as he drags him out of the elevator once again. 

“You will be missed, elevator angel, until next time,” he mumbles as he lets himself be dragged out.

  
  


-

  
  


“His face is so cute, I might actually die,” Kawanishi finds himself saying next week, after he is stuck yet again in the elevator with the angel sent from heaven and his salt shaker of a best friend, Shirabu. 

“You’ve been saying that for the past two weeks, imagine how tired we are,” Shirabu says dryly, rolling his eyes, not over bothering to tell him to shut up by now.

“It’s not my fault that I’m stuck here with the cutest angel to ever exist,” he replies, staring intensely at this guys sunkissed skin, on which a field field of freckles lie, which admittedly is a little creepy with the way he's staring, but they're placed beautifully on this guy's skin.

“Sometimes I wonder if you realize that you’re saying this right to his face,” Shirabu mutters. 

“Technically I’m not-” 

“Which just makes it all the more worse,” his best friend points out.

Kawanishi pouts, despite himself. “I literally haven’t slept in three days, Kenjirou, three fucking days, I have no filter.”

“That is no excuse,” Shirabu scowls, crossing his arms. “Now I’m not saying I’m protective over this bowl-cut brat that you’re so keen on wooing-” 

“I don’t wanna woo him-” Kawanishi says, rolling his eyes. 

Shirabu looks at him unamused. “It was implied when you said you wanted him to wrap his legs around your waist-”

“You’re just making something that wasn’t even meant to be even remotely sexual, sexual-”

“I’m _not-_ and that’s not the point, because I have plenty other moments that state that you wanna fuck him, Taichi, it’s not that deep,” Shirabu insists. 

Kawanishi raises his eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Oh I don’t know, like the time you went into explicit detail about his ass- or I know! That time you said that he definitely is into kinky shit and that you find that interesting-” 

“Okay whatever,” Kawanishi says.

Shirabu groans. “Look point is, you’re a fucking jerk objectifying him like that and your sleep deprivation is not an excuse.”

Kawanishi sighs, knowing damn well that Shirabu is right. “I know, _shit_ , I wouldn’t even be mad if the guy punched him for saying all this shit, I really fucked up, huh?”

“You did,” Shirabu nods in confirmation. “But like do you actually wanna date him or?” He asks, intrigued. 

“I mean, yeah.” He nods. 

Elevator angel guy instantly turns around at that, facing the two of them, his face tinted pink as he makes eye contact with Kawanishi. “I-I mean the objectifying was um a bit...indecent and slightly uncomfortable but I could tell you were out of it, b-but, if you meant all the other stuff…” The guy says in perfect French and Kawanishi’s stomach instantly drops. Maybe Kawanishi hadn't thought this through.

From beside him Shirabu stares at the guy agape.

“Oh my God,” Kawanishi utters, at shock for words. “You know French.” It’s a statement. 

“Well I’ve been taking it since middle school, so yeah,” the guy says sheepishly, rubbing his neck with his hand. 

“Oh my god,” Kawanishi says again, utterly mortified. “I am _so_ sorry, holy shit, I was being such a jerk,” he splutters, at lost for words, as all he can do is apologize for being such an ass and total _pervert_. 

No way did he just do that.

“L-like I said, it’s okay,” the guy reassures, his face extremely red, probably mirroring the same blush Kawanishi knows he’s supporting as well. “I mean I guess you probably owe me like dinner or something-” 

“Totally!” Kawanishi says. Anything to make this guy not hate him - not when he's actually an angel. “Again, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“It’s fine!” The guy says, waving his hand dismissively, biting his bottom lip, just as the elevator door opens. “Um...your stop is here, but uh...here’s my number for if you really wanted to you know…” the guy trails off, slipping a piece of paper into Kawanishi’s hands, as he looks everywhere but at him.

Kawanishi’s face heats up. “Yes! Sure! Totally!” 

The guy grins at him and Kawanishi’s not being dramatic when he says that it’s the most elegant thing he’s ever seen. “I’m Goshiki Tsutomu, by the way.” 

“Kawanishi Taichi!” He yells, as Shirabu drags him out of the elevator and the doors close. 

Goshiki smiles at him from the elevator. 

Kawanishi sighs dreamily. “He’s perfect.” He says to no one in particular, but from beside him, Shirabu snorts. 

“I can’t believe you just made such an ass out of yourself and yet he still wants to go out with you,” Shirabu says, sounding more amused than anything. 

“He’s an angel,” he murmurs, as his attention goes back to the piece of paper Goshiki had slipped to him, as they walk to their dorm. 

When he opens it, he’s pleasantly surprised to see the contents of the note. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**

**For if you still wanna see me without clothes**

**Or under you**

**Or both**

**-Tsutomu**

Shirabu snorts. “Some dirty angel,”

Kawanishi bites his inner cheek as he cups his face in his hands. “I’m gonna die.”

“I know.” Shirabu says patting him on the back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I wrote this at 12AM while having a writer's block and being sick and rotting in bed, so please accept this offering. Thank you. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter or smth @ashxtodd


End file.
